Jade
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: "Do you trust me?" "Not exactly." "That's good enough for me." Natsu X Hisui one shot. May contain spoilers.


_Jade_

" _Do you trust me?" "Not exactly." "That's good enough for me." Natsu X Hisui one shot._

 **AN: Well then, I guess this is a thing now. I wanted to do a NatSui fic for a while now, but I couldn't think of a decent plot. Pls bear with me. Enjoy the story.**

Natsu Dragneel was just strolling down the streets of Crocus. He was there on a simple escort mission, and had a couple more days before he would go back to his guild. The mission went down surprisingly smoothly, and nothing was damaged that badly. The only real issue was that there had been reports of illegal activity going down in Crocus, which wasn't really that surprising, but nonetheless, it slightly worried Natsu.

' _The hell could they be doing here?'_ He thought to himself as he walked down the dimly lit streets. He had rented a room at an inn, but felt the need for some fresh air. He walked out, and here he was now. He felt something… Off. He then focused his attention on his hearing, and poured all of his concentration on that. He faintly heard shouts from a feminine voice. They sounded gagged, and not in the "good" way.

He quickly rushed off to where he heard it. Lit at first, led him to the castle, where he went in rather stealthily to see that there were guards unconscious. ' _Shit… Not good. I have to save the princess.'_ He said as he recognized who's guards these were. He dashed off as he continued to strain his ears for the noise. It was rather far, but with his agility and stamina, he could get there. Nothing would stop him from doing so.

He ended up beyond the border of Crocus, just outside. He approached a heavily wooded area, where he could smell at least ten humans. ' _Ten plus… What do I do, dammit? I can't run back for backup or else something might happen to the princess. I also can't delay much longer. Better get going.'_ Natsu thought before rushing in. His steps made noise that only a dragon slayer could hear. He was on a mission, and he wouldn't be failing it.

He came upon a man. He was rather buff, but nothing he couldn't handle. He snuck up behind him, put him in a choke hold, and knocked him out with a swift kick to the head. Talk about flexible. He dragged and hid his unconscious body. He slowly proceeded to the back of the house, taking down another one. Again, he hid the body. He was right up against the back door when he heard some people conversing.

They were speaking in a language he didn't know, however that didn't stop from helping him. He heard 4 distinct voices in that room. Now, he had 2 choices. Go loud and take the four out at once, leaving maybe four left, or try to find another way. Of course, he chose to go loud.

He burst through the door, and sent a ping to the person that was standing right next to the door. The door itself took out another person, and left him with only two left. He quickly subdued them with his flames, and moved on to the next room.

There, he saw a guy sleeping on a couch. He quickly hit the guy's sleeping head, effectively knocking him out, and proceeded through the building. The building was actually pretty big. In total, the building was 4 floors high. He proceeded up the stairs where he burst into the room that held the princess. He was immediately met with surprised stares, and a sigh of relief from the princess. Before the men had time to think, Natsu quickly lunged at them, knocking their heads together, effectively taking them out.

"Hello there, Princess. I'm here to get you out of here." Natsu said with a grin. He quickly untied and ungagged the princess, and held her in his arms. "Do you trust me?" He asked. "Not exactly." The green haired girl said. "Eh, that's good enough for me." He said as he jumped through an open window with the princess in his arms. He landed, and as soon as he began walking, the building exploded.

Just as quickly as the flames came however, they dispersed. "I set up some of my Fire Dragon charges in there. I have multiple designed for different purposes. Everyone in that building is now knocked out, but some might have a couple burns." He said as he continued walking with the princess in hand.

The princess however is still absolutely shocked at what had happened. She was kidnapped, saved, and then her savior jumped out of a window with her. "How are we alive?" She asked somewhat shakily. "Oh, I'm a dragon slayer. We're a lot stronger than normal humans, and also, I kind of slowed our fall with wings made of fire." He said. "You can make wings with your fire?!" The green haired princess asked. "Well, yeah…" He said as they continued to walk.

They eventually made it back to Crocus, where a lot of Rune Knights were posted. They immediately rushed towards Natsu as they saw he had the princess safe and sound. He set her down safely, but she continued to stand by his side, a little… close. Maybe too close.

"Princess, are you alright?" One of the Rune Knights said as they approached. "Yes, thank's to this Fairy Tail wizard here." She said with a genuine, bright smile, while wrapping one arm around Natsu, and slightly tilting her head so that it was resting against his shoulder. The Knights noticed how she was showing slight affection to the oblivious dragon slayer, and couldn't help but smile at them. She looked good with him.

"Well then, I'm glad I could help! I'll be going now." Natsu said as he turned to head back to his room. "Wait! Maybe you could come with me back to the castle to stay a night? I'm pretty sure my father would approve of you staying, since you were the one to save me." She said with hope in her eyes. "Really? Me? Stay at the castle? I mean, I know how much of an honor it is to be there, and I kind of don't feel like I deserve it." He said modestly.

"Oh come on! You just saved the Princess of Fiore! What could possibly make you think you aren't worthy! Just give it a shot, will you?" The princess said. "Alright then, I have to go back to my room to get my stuff then." Natsu said as he walked back to his inn.

He got his stuff, and when he exited the inn, he was surprised to see the princess and some Rune Knights standing there. "Well? Got your stuff?" The princess asked. "Yep. Got everything right here." He said. "Good. Let's get going now, shall we?" She said as Natsu exited the inn, and stood next to her. They began their simple walk as the two talked about themselves. Natsu somehow didn't notice, but the Rune Knights did. They couldn't help but smile at how oblivious the dragon slayer and princess were, to holding each other's hand. They had randomly come together without much knowledge from either of them, and never really changed.

When they finally arrived at the castle, they finally realized that they were holding hands. "Oh, sorry!" Hisui said as she removed her hand from his, a blush forming on her face. "N-no, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't realize that we had began holding hands." Natsu said nervously. "Well, if it helps… I actually kind of liked it." The green haired beauty said, slightly surprising Natsu. He hadn't expected this.

When they entered, they were immediately greeted by the king, him profusely thanking Natsu for saving his daughter and such. "Dad, can Natsu stay the night?" Hisui asked. It sounded so… odd for the princess to say. "Well, I don't see why not. We could always use some company around here. Also, I'm glad that you finally had the guts to bring a guy in front of me. Look's like you're finally growing up." The kind said with a slight chuckle.

"It's like that!" She said back. "Well, not yet at least." The king said, causing his daughter to blush. Natsu on the other hand was also slightly blushing, since he couldn't deny that the princess was beautiful, and he would be overjoyed to be with the princess. After some more teasing from her father, Hisui ended up leading Natsu to… Her… Room.

"So, why exactly am I sleeping here?" He asked. It didn't really make sense for him to be sleeping in her room. "Dad's idea. No idea. Just roll with it." She said as she climbed under the covers as Natsu did the same.

They ended up telling each other more stories about their lives, though Hisui didn't have much to say due to being cooped up in a castle for most of her life. When he finished, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure of Hisui E. Fiore, snuggling up against him. Today was… Rather unexpected.

Well, why not let it happen?

He slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he was greeted with a warm feeling all over his chest. He opened his eyes to the sight of emerald green hair all over him. "Hey, princess, you awake?" He asked as he slightly nudged her shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, Natsu! You're awake!" She said cheerfully as she got off of his chest. "Dad said you can go whenever." She said as they both got out of bed.

"Really? That's kind of the last thing I expected him to do." Natsu said. "I'm pretty much a stranger, after all." He stated. "I wouldn't say that." Hisui told him. "You did save me after all, and you're from one of the most popular guilds in all of Fiore!" She said as they exited the room.

"Hey, you do know you were like… Snuggling into me and stuff last night, right?" Natsu said abruptly. "Oh, s-sorry…" She said, a blush forming on her face. "It wasn't like I didn't like it, but was there any meaning to that?" He asked, causing her to redden more.

"W-well, you see, I've b-been feeling a bit… lonely…" She said nervously, her face bright red. "Wow, what're the odds, am I right?" He asked, making the princess confused. "What d'you mean by that?" She asked. "Oh, well, I don't really know… I mean, I'm honestly feeling lonely as well. I mean, Happy is with me and all, but the house has gotten less… homey, if you get what I'm saying." He said.

"Yeah… I understand. It's just, living in this old castle is honestly getting really boring as well. Do you think that they'd allow a princess to leave the castle to live with someone else though?" She askeed as they exited the castle. "Well, I'm sure most of them trust me. If you were to tell them who you were going to stay with, I'd think they make an exception." He said as they walked through the streets of Crocus.

"Well, I suppose you have a point. You did save me after all." She reasoned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wait… Are we like, dating now or something?" Natsu asked. "W-well… I-I guess." She said nervously. "Well then what're we waiting for?! We have to tell your dad of the news!" He said as he grabbed her and carried her all the way back to the castle.

They eventually made it, and Natsu burst into the throne room, Hisui still in his arms. "King Toma, I will have you know that I am now dating your daughter!" He said in a somewhat authoritative voice. "Is that okay with you?" He asked in a slightly scared tone.

The king simply laughed. "Of course, my boy! I don't see the problem in that. You were the one to save her." He said. "Is it okay if I am to stay with Natsu for a while?" Hisui asked. "Well, if it's all right with him, it's alright with me!" Toma said as he simply smiled at his daughter with an approving smile plastered on his face.

The two exited the throne, and headed back to Hisui's room. "Well, that went a lot better than expected." Natsu said as they entered. "No kidding. I didn't expect him to be so accepting of you." She said as she began getting clothes to stay at Natsu's. "Well then, you ready to go?" She asked as she requiped the clothes away. "Wait, you can requip? Since when?" He asked. "Oh, a little training can go a long way. Your guildmate Erza ended up training me in it after the whole dragon fiasco." She said as they exited the room, and then the castle.

"Well then, what're we gonna do? We still have maybe 6 hours until sunset." Natsu said. "Well then, how about we have our first date?" She suggested. "I know just the spot for that, my princess." Natsu said with a smile. He lifted her up bridal style, and sprinted all the way to the train station.

 **Hours Later**

"Natsu, tonight has been absolutely unforgettable." Hisui said with a smile as the two sat in a clearing overlooking a large lake. The moon was out, shining beautifully down onto the two as their date passed. "I don't think anything could top what's happened tonight." She said with a dreamy sigh. "I'm not so sure about that." Natsu said. "Really? What do you have in mind that might top this." The emerald haired woman asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure our marriage is gonna be a lot more wonderful than what's happened tonight." Natsu said in a somewhat teasing, somewhat serious tone, causing Hisui to blush. "It's our first date! You really think that this relationship will go so smoothly that you can plan a marriage already?"

"Well, assuming you don't lost interest in me, I'm pretty sure our relationship could work." Natsu said. "You know…" Hisui said, an idea coming to mind. "There is one thing that could make this night even better." She said in a suggestive tone. Natsu immediately picked up on this, and played along. "Really? And what might that be." He said with a grin. "Well, why don't you follow me and find out?" She said, lightly pulling Natsu behind her.

The night truly was magical.

 **No Lemon 'Cause Rated T**

 **6 Years Later**

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Came the voice of an excited child. "What's the matter Jade?" Natsu said, looking over at his daughter. "Look!" She yelled. She then concentrated fairly hard, and the next thing Natsu knew he could see her hands beginning to catch ablaze with golden flames. "No way…" He said, realizing what this meant. "Hisui! Jade has her magic now!" He said as he jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen where Hisui was making lunch for them. Her eyes widened when she heard this and she immediately turned around to see a sight that was familiar, but wasn't. Instead of her husband's hands on fire, it was her daughter's.

"Natsu, what kind of flames are those?" She asked curiously. "Well, if my general knowledge is correct, those are Celestial Flames. Flames capable of affecting people's emotions. As far as I know, only two people have ever unlocked these flames. Now, Jade's the third one in maybe centuries." He said with a smile, surprising his wife as his daughter continued playing with the fire, giggling as she did so.

"This little family sure is full of unique magic, am I right?" Hisui asked. "It sure is. We have me with my Dragon Slayer, Jade with her Celestial Fire and maybe more, and then you with your 3 different magic types. Celestial Magic, Requip, and the Jade Make Magic." He said.

Hisui had unlocked a hidden magic 2 years into their marriage. It was while they were training that she suddenly sprouted spikes made of jade at a tree. It was rather… Scary for Natsu, being the one that was only 2 feet from the tree. When they realized what she had done, they went right to work in trying to figure out what it was, since she hadn't actually said anything when the spikes had launched. Turns out Hisui was the first one to have this type of magic.

The guild was doing amazing. After news got out that Natsu had been married to the Princess of Fiore, everyone came rushing to see if it was true. Sure enough, they were surprised to see how happy the princess seemed to be. She honestly didn't seem happy any other time in her life, other than with this man. Well, at least not publicly. Before, she would normally keep a stoic expression whenever she was about, but now she seemed perfectly fine with expressing her emotions whenever she was around people.

"Man, life sure is good." Natsu said as he sat down with his small family to eat lunch. "It sure is, Natsu. It sure is." Hisui said with a smile, looking at her husband and daughter. She then looked down at her stomach and patted it. "Can't wait for this one to come either, eh Natsu?"

 **AN: Yo, sorry about not posting recently. I've been on a bit of a break. I'm gonna be back to work at full force (probably) soon. Hope you enjoyed the story though! Natsu X Sayla fic coming up next.**


End file.
